l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Sachina
Sachina, also known as "the Seductress", was a geisha who served as one of the Shogun's Advisors. Sachina was raised by her mother, a geisha of some skill, in Nanashi Mura. When she came of age she was trained, but had been paying attention to the other geisha in the house for so long that she required little training and eventually became a master at it. Later she encountered a young Akodo Kaneka and came to become one of his advisors. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun Geisha Demeanor Sachina was born to a lowly geisha, the illegitimate daughter of a prominent samurai. Vacant Throne, p. 48 She was bold, calculating, and unafraid to take a risk. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Nanashi Mura - 1148 Sachina worked as a geisha in one of the most prominent geisha houses in Nanashi Mura in 1148. It was here that she met a young Kaneka. The two spent much time together, and Kaneka even went as far as to ask her to marry him. Sachina refused however, and Kaneka left the village in anger. A Forgotten Saga, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun Sachina had learned the courtier ways as student of the Silken Promises school. In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Joining the Mantis This year, when the Shogun Kaneka sent out his advisors to the Great Clans, Sachina joined the Mantis Clan. She was stationed as Mantis representative at Toshi Ranbo, under the command of Yoritomo Yoyonagi and supporting her favored student and assistant Yoritomo Yashinko. She immediately struck up a friendly rivalry with her. Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Since joining the Mantis Sachina swore fealty to the Yoritomo family, becoming Yoritomo Sachina. Yoritomo Sachina (The Truest Test Title) Kaneka's Death In 1169 during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo Kaneka was killed by the Khan Moto Chagatai. Sachina retired to her quarters in grief for a period of three days, then emerged as if nothing had happened. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman Vacant Throne New appointment to Mantis delegation Yoyonagi and Sachina were embroiled in their own petty bickering. Her Lord Naizen realized their disputes could jeopardized the Mantis agenda in court, and appointed Yoritomo Singh there. He oversaw the rest of delegates and reported directly to Naizen. Sachina believed her machinations had gone unnoticed, but Yoyonagi was watching her closely. Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Honor's Veil flavor) Amethyst Champion When the Phoenix Clan announced that the Amethyst Champion was relinquishing the position, Sachina began orchestrating the support for a Mantis Clan candidate. Sachina convinced Shosuro Jimen that the Scorpion should not oppose the Mantis, and they would have further resources for dealing with the Crane. She convinced Kakita Munemori that the Crane should support the Mantis candidate, in exchange for the control of a district within Teardrop Island, and the Mantis support for the Crane candidate for the commander of the Legion of the Sapphire Chrysanthemum. When confronted by Yoritomo Naizen and the head of the Mantis delegation to the courts Yoyonagi, Sachina explained that she had been working to have Yoyonagi be the candidate. Sachina also did this so that she would become the next head of the Mantis delegation, when Naizen realized Yoyonagi would be too busy with a double post. Yoyonagi was successfully appointed the Amethyst Champion. Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Honor's Veil Boxtext) Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 Sachina was at the Test of the Emerald Champion with her yojimbo Yoritomo Eriko. The Dragon duelist Mirumoto Chojiro saw Eriko in her company and he saw a remarkable resemblance between Eriko and her mother Etsu, who he had a brief romance with over twenty years before. Chojiro wished to speak with Eriko, and mentioned his fond memories of Etsu. Sachina was offended that he seemed to be implying that he had an affair with Etsu, who was married at the time, and she demanded that Eriko immediately challenge Chojiro to a duel. Sachina was possibly jeaulous of the attention given to her yojimbo. Though Chojiro was a far more experienced duelist, he hesitated when he realized that Eriko was his daughter, and she inadvertently killed him. Scenes from the Empire VII, by Rusty Priske Vacant Throne, p. 89 Winter Court - 1169 Sachina spent Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 in Kyuden Asako, where she tried to negotiate a treaty with the Dragon delegate Togashi Kanaye. Kanaye continually spoke in riddles, to such an extent that Sachina gave up and left annoyed. Honor's Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer Celestial Tournament announcement In 1170 Sachina and other members of the Imperial Court were blaming one each other about the Night of the Assassins. Shosuro Maru, now called the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, and Omen, the Voice of the Jade Sun, arrived to Toshi Ranbo. With the mark of Tengoku clearly shining in both of their souls they announced to all in Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen's court, that Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi had been expelled from the Heavens and the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon had became the new Sun and Moon. With the line of Toturi finished it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The previous discussions were forgotten. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon In the Court of Iweko I By the time of the coronation of Iweko I, Sachina had effectively maneuvered herself to be the undisputed head of the Mantis delegation to the Imperial Courts. Yoritomo Yoyonagi had been manuevered into the office of the Amethyst Champion, Moshi Minami was a direct officer of the Jade Champion, and Yoritomo Yashinko was now directly tied to the office of the new Imperial Treasurer, a state of affairs noted quite openly by Yoritomo Singh. She attempted to recruit Moshi Kalani to represent the Mantis in Winter Court, only to learn that he had been assigned other duties by Naizen. A New Empire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire The War of Dark Fire broke during the winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. Mantis forces en route to the Badger lands had been granted uninterrupted passage through the Crane, Lion, and Unicorn lands. Sachina thanked it to their clan representatives. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Manipulations The Unicorn representative, Ide Eien, used the fall of Kitamihari as a backlash against the Phoenix in the Imperial Court. The attendees had grown angry and weary of the seemingly constant defeats by the Army of Fire. Shiba Yoma retorted and he was supported by Sachina, who spoke out on behalf of the Phoenix, defending their honor and earning their gratitude in the process. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Kotei 2009: A Shred of Doubt (Story Tourney results) These actions had been plotted between Eien and Sachina to allow the Mantis recovery of friendship with the Phoenix, so the Mantis owed a favor to the Unicorn. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Gifting the Unicorn In 1171 the War was progressing, and news of the destruction of Yashigi arrived, alongside with his commander's death, Ide Shinji. Eien was greatly affected, being Shinji his cousin. Sachina gifted the Unciorn a jade tea set commissioned by Otaku Yashigi before the Ki-Rin's Exodus. It had been gifted by Yashugi to the Ki-Rin who remained in the Empire, who later became the Fox Clan, and more recently the Kitsune family. The set returned to its original owners, the Unicorn. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman End of the War of Dark Fire Sachina alongside several members of the Court planned a trap to protect the Empress after she decided to return to Toshi Ranbo. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman During the subsequent battle, the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, was lured into the clever trap prepared by the courtiers, and he was killed by Hida Benjiro, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname. At the same time the Army of Fire was defeated in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, ending the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Political maneuvering In 1172 during the Destroyer War Sachina noticed Yoyonagi had instigated discussion among the court about a tactical redeployment of Emerald Magistrate forces to the Scorpion territory. Believing it would risk the Amethyst Champion's position because it was interfering with the duties of the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen, Sachina adviced Yoyonagi to give up her efforts. The elder courtier demostrated she was maneuvering a situation beyond the knowledge of Sachina, and it would reward her the favor of the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo, who had requested the redeployment, the favor of the Ruby Champion Yasuki Miliko who could not allocate the forces without the permisson of Jimen, and the favor of the Emerald Champion, who was compelled by the Court to send the forces to defend his own home, which was what he desired. Tactical Redeployment, by Rusty Priske Colonies In 1198 during the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies, the head mediator Daigotsu Subudi arranged a meeting between parties at Kalani's Landing. Through seniority Sachina replaced Yoritomo Hameko as leader in the negotiations, where she confronted Doji Rengetsu. The talks came into a state of uselessness. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Shortly after a Crane fleet came from an unknown base and attacked the Landing. As honored guests Iza and Rengetsu were allowed to join the ship of Daidoji Tametaka, the Crane general, instead to be seized as prisoners. Sachina wished to find out which ship was the general’s, to track it back to whereever the Crane came from. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Second City In 1199 the Mantis were allowed to return to the Second City, after the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime went into hiding. Sachina took care of her Clan's matters there, and requested Iuchi Yuri to tend Yoritomo Emoto, one of the few survivors in the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Riots in the Second City Tsuruchi Yashiro was her yojimbo during the conversations with Doji Iza, regarding the end of hostilities among both Clans. They were surprised when rioters began to set to fire city buildings and kill those they encountered in their way. Kakita Sasa, Iza's yojimbo, drew her sword towards Sachina's throat, and requested the Mantis would try no trickery or betrayal while they combated this threat. Yashiro appeased the Crane, but he kept an eye on Sasa, concerned by her strange outburst. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Brokering an Agreement Once the courtiers reached safe heaven, they resumed their negotiations. Yoritomo Hiromi had decreed the Crane free of blame of the blast that happened in the Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs, and the Crane were indebted to the Mantis for their mercy. Iza accepted to open the Crane ports in the Colonies and in the Empire to the Mantis trade. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Yoritomo Yashinko joined the Mantis delegation upon request of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto. Daidoji Sosuke, who began the war making the matter of a single duel an excuse to punish all of the Mantis trade in the area, was brought to answer for his crimes. Aftermath, Part 1, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Sachina left the Mantis delegation, who was commanded by Yashinko. Aftermath, Part 2, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Geisha Agents Sachina stablished a network of geisha agents working for the Mantis, Sachina Sensei (A Line in the Sand flavor) as Momiji, mandam of the House of Floating Petals. Momiji, the Madam (A Line in the Sand flavor) External Links * Yoritomo Sachina (The Truest Test) * Yoritomo Sachina Exp (Before the Dawn) * Sachina Sensei (A Line in the Sand) Category:Mantis Clan Members Sachina Category:Characters with Pictures